


My Chaos...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pekeleke, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will I ever be able to leave behind this chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chaos...

 

 **Title:** My Chaos...

 **Rating :** G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt challenge 314: Chaos.

 **Warnings:** None

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary:** Will I ever be able to leave behind this chaos?

**My Chaos...**

  
I call him my Chaos and he usually laughs.  
He's learned to ignore me when I complain about his loud friends. His pet. His hair. His messes...

 

Today, though, he doesn't laugh. He looks worried. His hands shake...  
He kneels in front of me, ring in hand, asking the question I never really expected him to ask.

"Will I...?"

How can he doubt my answer? He came into my life like a storm. He's shaken me. Challenged me. Changed me.  
I can't live without chaos now. Life would become... dull.

"Yes, Harry, I will." I answer and he smiles...

 


End file.
